Infatuation to Lust
by Anomaly-san72
Summary: Tifa Lockhart moved to Traverse Town after the Heartless attack where she developed a crush on a certain Keyblade wielder. What happens when she finds him and confesses how she feels? TifaXSora one-shot. UPDATED.


Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Traverse Town-

Tifa Lockhart could only sigh in boredom as she sat down on the couch inside her small apartment in Traverse Town. She decided to rent an apartment in Traverse Town since Radiant Garden was still rebuilding itself from the Heartless attack. Her apartment had a very simple design with four rooms and a small balcony which she uses to watch the sunset in her free time.

Leon and Yuffie became members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, an organization dedicated to rebuilding Radiant Garden which made them very busy and barely had any time to visit each other. Yuffie was still herself, full of energy and spend most of her time annoying Leon whenever she can. Leon was still the serious and responsible one of the two, making sure Yuffie stays out of trouble and resisting the urge to smack her up on her head when she is getting on his nerves.

Aerith was busy traveling across different worlds to help those in need of rebuilding their homes from the Heartless. Tifa stared at her window, watching the bright white sun beamed down on her. She then remembered a certain brunette Keyblade wielder, Sora. Tifa couldn't help, but sigh to herself as she had developed feelings for the boy.

She admired his looks and personality which reminded her of Cloud, but he was much more open and optimistic than the brooding blonde swordsman. Tifa could not help, but wonder what would happen if she were to start dating the sixteen year old Keyblade wielder. She broke up with Cloud because he didn't really understand her needs and seems to place all of his focus on defeating Sephiroth which left the busty woman emotionally frustrated.

"Maybe some fresh air would do me some good." Tifa thought as she decided to go out for a small walk around Traverse Town, hoping to find something to do in her free time.

-Destiny Islands-

The beaches on Destiny Islands were peacefully quiet, the ocean waves hitting the sandy shore as the birds chirped as they flew through the sky without a care in the world. Sora was sitting on the beach, watching the ocean as he thought about his life ever since he saved the world from Organization XIII. Riku came back to the island where he instantly asked out Kairi to her delight, said yes and now are in a serious relationship with each other. He did not mind that his two best friends were dating each other due to the happiness they shared.

His outfit was a blue tanktop underneath a black and white jacket. He also had black shorts on along with his signature sneakers except they were black and blue. Sora got up and decided to walk to his house where his Gummi Ship was located as he prepared to visit Traverse Town, hoping to visit some of his old friends in his spare time.

"I have a feeling that today will be very interesting." Sora thought to himself as the Gummi ship descended from land and flew across the sky.

-Traverse Town-

Tifa could only pant in exhaustion as she walked around in her usual outfit that consist of a black, leather tank top over a white tank top. She also wore her black leather skirt that went along with her black shoes. The woman mentally cursed herself to wear so much leather on one of her training days in which the sweat caused her outfit to tighten around herself, showing off her large breasts, curvy hips, and long sexy legs. She was about to head back to her apartment to rest when something caught her attention as she turned her head so quickly it might've been twisted off from her neck. Sora came out of Cid's shop as he was walking around the town plaza.

"SORA!" Tifa yelled as she gave the poor boy a bone-crushing hug, smothering him with her breasts.

"It's good to see you, Tifa but can you please let me go? You are crushing me…" Sora said as she released the boy from her hug, giving space between them for him to regain his breath.

"So what brings you to Traverse Town?" Tifa inquired.

"Well, Riku and Kairi are dating which basically left me with nothing to do especially since the Heartless are gone so I've decided to travel to all the worlds I've been to before and train on how to use the Keyblade better." Sora answered as his face turned bright red from seeing Tifa's clothing hugging her body, showing off her pear-shaped figure.

"That's good. So what are you planning to do now, Sora?" Tifa asked.

"I already finished my training for the day, I might plan to stay at the Traverse Town Hotel for the night." Sora replied.

Suddenly, Tifa's mind formed an idea that will help her get what she wanted.

"Sora, how about you stay with me at my apartment? You won't have to worry about paying for anything and I could always use the company." Tifa suggested, her mind was anticipating for Sora's answer.

"I would love to as long as you don't mind." Sora stated.

"I don't mind especially if it is you, Sora" Tifa smiled.

"So it looks like I won't have to stay at the inn then." Sora said.

"Of course because you will be staying with me. Let's now head to my apartment." Tifa answered as she took Sora's hand and dragged him to her apartment.

-Tifa's Apartment-

"So this is my apartment, Sora." Tifa stated as she and Sora entered her apartment.

Sora looked around and was quite impressed with what he has seen. The apartment consist of four rooms with the usual kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom set up. The room had a black and white paint scheme with the walls painted white and black furniture.

"So what made you want to live in Traverse Town, Tifa?" Sora asked.

"Yuffie and Leon are on the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, trying to restore Radiant Garden and Cloud is busy traveling to the other worlds, helping those in need of restoring their worlds as well. I've decided to move to Traverse Town since a change of scenery would help me relax from the Heartless." Tifa explained.

"So what do you want to do?" Sora inquired.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tifa, placing a movie inside her DVD player. Sora nodded his head in agreement as he and Tifa went to sit on the couch where they would watch the movie together.

Sora and Tifa were watching a classic zombie film where the protagonist and his love interest become the only survivors of a zombie apocalypse where they have to struggle to maintain their relationship as they fight off hordes of zombies. They both laughed at the cliche acting and the corny dialogue that was being used in the film. Each time a scary scene would occur, Tifa would usually scream in fright and cling onto the nearest thing for comfort which was Sora.

"Tifa, can you please stop? You're squeezing all of the oxygen out of my body." Sora pleaded as his head was crushed against Tifa's large chest. His face turned into a large blush, the feeling between his face and Tifa's chest caused a certain part of him to become stiff and hot.

"Ok, fine." Tifa pouted, releasing Sora from her grasp although she enjoyed smothering and teasing his innocence. The movie soon ended and the two decided to get ready for sleep since the movie was over three and a half hours long as they entered the apartment during sunset.

-Tifa's Bedroom-

" I am going to sleep on the couch since there is only one bed" Sora stated as he was dressed in a white shirt with red shorts and Tifa wore a simple white tanktop with black shorts.

"You are not sleeping on the couch." Tifa sternly pointed out, grabbing the boy's shoulder as he was about to leave the room.

"Why not Tifa?" Sora gave her a confused look.

"Simple, you're going to share a bed with me since it's big enough for two people and I don't want to hear anything else." Tifa replied as the boy sighed in defeat and laid down on the right side of the bed.

"Do you mind if I took a shower first?" Sora asked, earning a nod from Tifa who told him that she would use the shower after he was done.

The spiky-haired teen soon head towards the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower. He quickly undressed himself, showing off his toned chest and legs before going inside the stall. Sora let out a sigh of relief as he felt herself being immerse in a stream of hot water before washing his spiky mane. Sweat and dirt were quickly washed away from skin and into the drain, clearing Sora's thoughts of his short time with Tifa. He couldn't help, but feel an unwanted attraction to the woman and how she would smother him with her lovely bosom, but was probably reading too deeply into Tifa's displays of affection. Sora was so immersed in his thoughts that he dropped the soap.

"Need some help, Spikes?" A feminine voice called out.

Sora nearly yelped in surprise and wondered if his suspicions were correct. He slowly turned over his shoulder and to see something that would not be considered possible, Tifa Lockhart standing in front of him with all of her naked glory while holding a bar of soap.

She placed her hands on her hips as she gave a cat-like grin. Sora was immersed in observing the busty woman's pure skin glistening off her abdomen and thighs. He couldn't help, but blush at seeing Tifa's cleavage which was mostly covered by her arms.

"Sora, are you okay?" Tifa asked in a concerned tone.

"T-Tifa...W-What are you doing here?" Sora stuttered, backing away towards the tile wall. "I didn't mean to look at you."

"Don't worry about it." she answered in sultry tone. "Besides its not like every day that a woman gets to show a guy how much she likes him by being in a shower with him."

Suddenly, the spiky haired teen felt his body being covered with soap buds as Tifa began washing him, the bar tracing from his upper body to lower body in an enticing pattern. Sora felt shivers going down his spine, never imagining Tifa would be attracted to him, let alone being alone with her in a shower.

"My, you have some lovely muscles. Not too bulky, simply just perfect." Tifa licked his earlobe, her eyes possessing a lustful gaze.

""T-Tifa, shouldn't we wait before doing anything like this?" Sora spoke suddenly, his cheeks blush bright red as a tomato.

Tifa simply hushed his responses, pressing her body closer, observing his toned stature. She turned him around to face her, eye to eye before leaning down until their faces were inches away.

"Sora, can you help wash my back?" she spoke softly. "I really want us to be finished before doing anything more exciting."

Sora nodded his head slowly, grabbing the bar of soap before lathering Tifa's body with it. She moaned slightly, feeling the bar tracing around her body. Sora lathered from her legs then began work on the woman's back until he reached her large breasts.

"Come on, Sora. I won't bite if you touch my breasts." Tifa reassured.

Sora lathered her breasts before bringing the shower head to finish up. However, she wrapped her arms around Sora before engulfing him into a passionate kiss. This surprised the spiky haired teen who moaned in response to her tongue entering his mouth. The two tongues wrestled each other for dominance as they slowly moved towards their bed with Tifa on top of Sora.

"Tifa, I don't really know what to say." Sora said, unsure what to do next. The seductive vixen move herself forward until their faces were inches apart, placing a finger under his as she spoke in a low whisper.."Don't say anything, just lie down and enjoy yourself."

Sora was mesmerized by the woman's lustful gaze that he didn't noticed her wrapping a hand around his erected manhood. She established her dominance, squeezing his flesh rod with a firm grip at the base. Sora groaned as Tifa stroked her hand up and down his length, letting out a small giggle.

"T-Tifa…" he mewled, feeling his testicles becoming tight.

Tifa loosened her grip slightly on his length, rubbing a thumb over the boy's sensitive pink head. "You are enjoying yourself, Sora?" Tifa smirked.

Sora felt his body becoming tense from the oncoming pleasure, trying to look at her prized chest, but was unable to do so as she continued to rub his manhood. Sora felt helpless, but was enjoying himself too much to really complain, while Tifa smiled devilishly, eyeing his long, thick penis.

"6 and a half inches, so big and thick, yet you don't want to be on top. Cloud never lets me be in control or do anything I want. He also never lets me do this…" Tifa pouted before positioning herself with her wet, womanhood in front of Sora's face.

"Wait, what are you trying to do-Ahh…." Sora gasped as Tifa wrapped a tongue around his manhood. It slowly slithered around his pink tip before licking the underside, making Sora moan loudly. The spiky haired teen was so immersed in his pleasure that he didn't notice the busty woman's entrance in front of him. A sudden urge of curiosity overtook him as he carefully slip his tongue around the inner vaginal lips before taking her clit.

"Mmhmm….." Tifa moaned, sending vibrations along his manhood, earning an inaudible mewl from Sora. The spiky haired teen's tongue carefully circled outside of her entrance before it dove in deeper. Tifa bobbed her head on Sora's manhood, feeling it hit the back of her throat as she continued and sucking his succulent seed. This only prompted Sora to continue his assault on her wet vaginal lips with them being sucked on while the pink appendage exploring its insides.

The two brunettes continued their sexual assault on each other, trying to gain an advantage. Sora nibbled around her outer vaginal lips before continued licking the inner rim of Tifa's wet entrance. The vibrations, licking, and sucking along his shaft from her mouth made it hard for Sora not to release, but he kept a strong front. This continued for several minutes before they eventually gave into release.

Sora felt his penis squirt out several streams of white semen before it stopped, pre-cum leaking out slightly from the tip. This surprised Tifa who didn't expect him to come that much. His white essence splattered inside her mouth while the rest dripped down towards the woman's breasts. However, Tifa felt her womanhood quiver, as it released clear, warm juices into Sora's mouth, immersing his face from the sheer quantity that was squirted out.

"I have to say that you tasted very good, not to mention some of your cum got onto my breasts." Tifa commented, licking her lips from the salty taste of his essence.

"S-sorry, I didn't really know my own strength. You also tasted very good which made it hard to last longer." Sora panted.

This earned a seductive stare from Tifa as she began to suck off the remaining essence from Sora's manhood, causing it to become hard once more. Sora's blue, sapphire eyes stopped at her chest, licking his lips as he noticed her rosy bud nipples. His hands shaking from a desire to touch her well-developed bosom. The teen's eyes continued observe her taut stomach, ample thighs and wet, trembling womanhood.

"Ready to fulfill my final fantasy?" Tifa asked teasingly, positioning herself onto Sora's waist with her entrance near his manhood.

Sora nodded his head dumbly before Tifa impaled herself onto the boy's manhood, feeling it penetrating her vaginal lips and walls. She bounced herself up and down the young teen's manhood, feeling it pounding her core as small moans were released. Sora tried to thrust into Tifa, but was held down by her hands onto his chest. His body was screaming for him to take control and ravage Tifa until he stared into her brown eyes.

"Please let me have my moment." Tifa pleaded in a low tone, her eyes showing a silent message that she needed this for a long time. It simply touched him as he forced himself to give into her needs.

The busty woman bounced herself in hard, strong strokes that were excruciatingly slow. Her hands went to his bare chest, rubbing the sculpted abdomen while running a finger around a nipple. Sora was about to comment before feeling his lips being met by Tifa's mouth.

It wasn't the fiery kiss that demanded dominance. It felt soft, passionate, and incredible on a different plane of intensity. Their tongues wrapped around each other as they both entered the lovers' mouths. They savored and tasted each other's wet, moist caverns. Her hands danced around his abdomen sensuously and tenderly stroke his cheek, chin and jawline.

"Mmm...Tifa," Sora groaned.

The constant teasing and foreplay that ended in Tifa's need for dominance turned into an intense moment of sexual pleasure. The gentle squeezing sensations around his penis combined with her slow bouncing and caressing provided a mix of feelings that he couldn't begin to comprehend.

It wasn't so bad to be submissive.

Her nipples dragged across the boy's chest while she crushed her lips to his, earning a moan from both of them.

"Pleasure my breasts, lick them..bite them..they need some love." Tifa pleaded as Sora latched his lips onto her breasts, licking and biting around the pink buds.

This caused the older woman to squeal in delight as she hugged the boy closer to her chest. Sora continued to suck and lick the luscious white fleshy orbs with his hips still pounding Tifa's warm, wet core. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck as she bounced faster onto the flesh rod.

Their bodies grew weaker as they were slowly approaching for release. The two brunettes continued colliding into each other, approaching their climax. Sora felt his penis twitching as Tifa bounced down onto his manhood for one last time.

"Tifa!" Sora screamed, his penis spewing warm, white semen inside Tifa as it slowly leaked out of her core.

"Sora!" Tifa moaned, juices flowing out of her womanhood, the clear liquid covering his manhood and lower body.

She fell against his chest, too tired to move herself off him. Sora eventually fell asleep with Tifa resting against the boy's chest with his soften member still resting inside her. She spend the last remaining moments of consciousness tracing the boy's spiky mane before sleep overtook her body.

Author's note: "Infatuation to Lust" is finally done. I will possibly have the 4th chapter for "Mastery of Love" put up by the 27th hopefully. I will possibly finish it before editing the 4th chapter for "A Light to Her Darkness" and "A Tender Touch". Have a nice day!


End file.
